The Devil Tyrant
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Tiffania Westwood summons a murderous and dangerous psychopathic Devil in Desmond Naberius to Halkeginia. With his powers and cunning, he will seek to unite Halkeginia under his tyrannical rule. Can anyone stop him from swallowing all of Halkeginia under his despotic rule?
1. Prologue

Another DXD+Familiar of Zero work. Another OC Devil has arrived in Halkeginia

Disclaimer:I don't own anything from Highschool DXD or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

"_Workers of the world unite!_"

With that, I finished reading the book, The Communist Manifesto, by Karl Marx. It is quite beautiful when I think about the message of communism and how world leaders used it. Taking this idealistic message as a way to gain unchecked, almost dictator-like powers, is beautiful to my eyes. I sighed before putting the book down, another book on the assorted mess of books I have in front of me at this library table. I quickly glanced over the books I have already read today with various chemistry and physics books scattered on the table. There were well over thirty books on the table, the true number unknown as I stopped counting after twelve.

I glanced down at the ten thousand dollar, gold color, Rolex watch on my left hand and found out the time was 6:57 PM, Japan time. I raised my eyebrows at this as I expected them to find me a lot earlier than this.

Ah, wait, I must apologize. You don't know who is speaking do you? Well, let me enlighten you on my identity.

My name is Desmond Naberius, second child of Deatan Naberius and Ramona Phenex, and brother to Delilah Naberius, heiress to the Devil clan Naberius. I am twenty-two years old, exactly six feet tall, and weigh slightly over one hundred eighty pounds. My skin is pale white, my eyes are a dark shade of purple, almost to the point of being black. My hairstyle is pompadour and the color itself is pitch black. My body is well-built, probably due to the long hours I spend exercising when I am not at the human college, Caltech. I've completed my studies there, after receiving a PhD. in Chemical Engineering and a minor in Military History, and am now a professor, teaching students that are often older than I am. Normally this is impossible, but as a Devil, studying is quite easy and so I have progressed far faster than a mere human could ever hope for. To dress for this profession, I wear a white, three piece bespoke suit, a buttoned up white shirt underneath, a red tie, and black dress shoes, and I am still wearing this outfit now.

So there you have it, I am a Devil who in the human world goes by Doctor Desmond Naberia. I am also apparently a wanted mass murderer in the Underworld. They say I have murdered my mother, father, and sister, and all of their peerages in cold blood. What do I say to all of these allegations?

Well, they are definitely true. I do not regret doing what I did as it benefits the Underworld. You see, the Naberius clan was once a very powerful family in the Underworld. However, its prestige has dwindled due to my father, making some idiotic and poorly planned moves which I won't get into as they are irrelevant to the situation at hand. The Naberius have a very special power that very few can match in the Underworld, and that is the control over particles. We can create, destroy, and otherwise have complete mastery over anything we physically touch or can think of.

How did my father use it? He used it to start a company in the human world, and used his powers to create diamonds and gold, making us very wealthy, but what is wealth without power? That is right, it is absolutely nothing.

My parents had my sister, Delilah, twenty-five years ago, and me, two years after. Delilah has been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since childhood. When I knew something was going to be better one way, she insists on doing it the other way. She is an absolute idiot who unfortunately shares my bloodline, and yet, she is going to be the next leader of the Naberius clan? Absurd in my opinion. That was not the worst of it though. She wants to repair strained relations between our clan's two biggest rivals, the Gremorys and Sitris. My idiotic mother approved of the plan and arranged a meeting between the two Satans from those filthy clans, Serafall and Sirzechs, the lords and ladies from those two clans, as well as their daughters, Rias and Sona, to meet with my father, mother, and my sister, at the family estate in Naberius territory.

I did what any rational Devil in my position would do, I attacked the meeting with the help of Old Satan Faction, or as I like to call it, the True Satan Faction. I have supported the Old Satan Faction with funds from my father's company for years now, although my sister said it was a bad idea. I rolled my eyes when I heard this, and continued to supply them, although more discreetly now as my sister was watching me carefully.

Anyway, as the meeting was underway, I called on the True Satan Faction to attack the meeting, and they happily obliged. I went with them and when the doors to the massive meeting room blew up, over one hundred True Satan Faction Devils and I entered the room. The look of disgust on my sister's face is something I will never forget until the day I die. The True Satan Faction's Devils attacked the Gremorys and Sitris, while I fought my parents and sister personally. My father, mother, and sister were so cowardly that they sent their peerages after me, and I killed them all by creating a massive firestorm.

"How are you so powerful?" My father asked in shock after seeing me incinerate over thirty Devils with one strike. I couldn't help but smirk after dodging a stray blast from the other side of battle.

"It is quite simply actually. I supplied them with funds, they gave me some of Ophis's snakes." I said with a cruel smile as my three family member's faces twisted with expressions of fear.

"You would betray the Underworld?! I don't have a son anymore." My mother said with disgust in her voice.

"Well then, I'm glad to not have a mother anymore then." I said as I rushed over to her and punched her in the stomach before retreating from my sister's powerful fire blast.

I then rushed over towards my sister, dodging blasts of fire and lightning before punching her square in the face. It felt so good to do that as I've wanted to do that since childhood, and I was overcome with joy as I saw her bleed from her nose.

I then turned around in time to see a hail of swords from my father and a fire blast from my mother, and dodged by performing a backflip onto the meeting table. I then distracted my father my conjuring up a storm of ice shards which I launched at him. He dodged that, but was so preoccupied with that that I managed to punch him in the stomach before I retreated a safe distance to face all three of them.

"Well sister, I wish I would say it has been nice knowing you, but it truly hasn't, so prepare to die!" I said as I snapped my fingers. I turned my sister into pure energy, killing her, and bypassing the immortality that everyone with Phenex blood shares. The looks on my parents' faces were something I should have taken a picture of as it was absolutely gratifying to see them stunned.

"What did you do to your sister?" My mother shouted angrily at me.

"I simply turned her into pure energy like I will do to the both of you right now." I said as I snapped both of my fingers, turning my mother and father into pure energy, and killing them both. I smiled as I surveyed the scene, glancing happily at the spots where my family used to stand and then looking at the battle unfolding next to me.

I frowned as I saw the last of True Satan Faction Devils get obliterated by Sirzechs's Power of Destruction, and then I noticed all the other bodies. Serafall and Sirzechs's wife, Grayfia, froze many of the Devils over, and the others were killed by the lords and ladies of the Gremory and Sitri clans. Rias and Sona's peerages played a big role in turning back the tide, but it was mostly the Red Dragon Emperor doing most of the work. Sirzechs finished off one last Devil before everyone's glare turned towards me.

"Hmmm, well, I guess I'm not wanted here anymore." I said with a smile as I created a magical circle to escape. Everyone fired off attacks at me, but I created a massive wall made out of diamond to block it before escaping to the place I feel they would least expect it, Japan. It is the where Rias and Sona live, so I suspect no one would ever think about looking over there. I found a library to hide out at, and that is where I currently am at the moment.

"Excuse me sir. The library is closing in a few minutes." The young librarian said to me in broken English, probably due to my foreign appearance.

"I will be on my way out." I replied in perfect Japanese, catching her off-guard if her facial expressions indicated anything. We Devils have the ability to understand and communicate in every language, so I could easily understand and formulate a response on the spot.

I got up from my seat, stretching my body as I have been sitting for about eight hours straight, reading through all these books to refresh my memory on the various sciences. I walked to the entrance and pushed open the doors, resulting in the cool night air blowing gently in my face. I have a house in this area and I will go there to rest and lay low until the hunt for me dies down.

I walked for awhile, noting the stares I was getting from various people, but I ignored it and continued walking down the path towards my safe house. It was getting quite dark but that isn't a problem as Devils can see in the dark as if the street is illuminated by the light of a million suns.

I walked down a dark street, and noticed at there were two delinquent looking teenagers standing there with mean expressions on their face. I stopped and saw that they started coming towards me. I wasn't worried, it is just that I really don't feel like killing defenseless humans at this particular moment. I turned around and noticed two more delinquents, both dressed in red a few feet away from me. I turned back around to see that I was completely surrounded by four people.

"American, give me your watch." One of the teens said to me in broken English. I simply laughed in his face and I take it that he was angry now.

"Now, American." He said as I heard the sound of switchblades being taken out. Hmmm, this was going down south quickly. Well, I wasn't planning on killing humans today, but plans change I suppose.

"Okay, okay." I said as I put my hands up in mock compliance. If everything goes according to the plan I just thought of, three heads will be rolling on the floor in about five seconds. I push kicked the delinquent in front of me as I put my right hand out. I created a five foot long Iron sword right there on the spot in less than one second through the use of particle creation and knowledge of the atomic structure of Iron. The three other delinquents were surprised but they charged at me. Foolish mistake on their part as I held out the sword while spinning in a counter clock wise motion, decapitating the three delinquents and sending blood flying everywhere. All of this in three point seven four seconds flat as I counted in my head, damn I'm good.

I looked down at my white suit, and it was stained with the blood of the delinquents. I am very angry as this suit was custom made and it will permanently ruin the suit. Someone has to pay for this injustice on my suit.

I turned to look at the delinquent I kicked onto the floor. He is currently holding his stomach in pain as I probably gave him severe internal bleeding due to not holding back on the kick.

"Well, someone has to pay for this." I said as I put my blade to his throat. His eyes showed the emotion I crave the most, fear.

"No please, spare me!" He said, still in broken English, as I lean in to view his face. His messy black hair was fluttering in wind as I lifted the blade up. He closed his eyes and waited for the end. I can't kill him like this.

I dropped the blade and grabbed him by the left arm, pulling him up and onto his feet.

"Go on, get out of here." I said to him coldly as his legs shook uncontrollably.

"Thank you!" He said as he sprinted the other way as fast as he could. Does he really think that I will let him off that easily?

"Five, four, three, two, one." I counted out loud as he became out of sight. I snapped my fingers and heard an explosion sound. I smiled as I decided to make him explode instead of making him into pure energy.

"Oh my god!" I heard someone shout from far away.

"He just blew up!" Another yelled as my smile turned into a frown as I sensed powerful auras converging on the area. I feel that two High-Class Devils are rapidly approaching the aura, and they should be here in a few seconds. I cracked my knuckles and neck as I get to finish what I started earlier today.

"There you are!" A female voice shouted as I felt a dozen heat signatures around me.

"Been a long day huh? Rias." I said with a smile as Rias Gremory came out from behind her peerage. I could see her entire club right in front of me, and there was one face in particular I relished seeing angry.

"Why did you kill auntie?" Ravel screamed at me as she pointed her finger at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her.

"Ummm, let me think about that. Oh yeah, she was simply in the way." I said as I felt Sona's aura behind me. I could feel Ravel's anger from here, and I was enjoying it. Good, let the hate from through you.

"Give up, Desmond, you are outnumbered." Sona said in a serious voice as I turned around to see her entire peerage behind her. I grinned when I saw the odds against me.

"When have I ever gave up?" I said as I created four thirty feet walls made out of diamond and reinforced with Titanium around me. They connected to each other and formed a square around me.

"Bring it down!" I heard Sona and Rias say from outside.

I grinned but became serious again as I began to think. I created two Micro-Uzi submachine guns made out of Tungsten before plating it with Gold as I heard attacks bounce off the walls. I memorized the specifications of the Micro-Uzi as well as other guns a few days prior as I suspected something like this might happen. I created magazines of bullets but I added a little Polonium onto it, just to give it a little nastier effect.

"Three!" Sona and Rias said as the walls of the barrier came crumbling down. I laughed as I pointed a gun at each peerage on opposite sides of me.

"Boom." I said as I pulled both triggers, sending out hot Lead and Polonium bullets in both directions. I saw that the two peerages tried to take cover, but there was nothing to hide behind. I saw see three people from the Sitri peerage fall with numerous gunshot wounds on them, but I was disappointed when I looked at the Gremory peerage. The bullets either missed or were grazing bullets that inflicted little damage, causing me to frown.

"He's reloading! Hit him now!" Rias screamed as I felt lightning strike me.

"AHAHAHAHAHA. That feels great." I said as I flexed my muscles as the lightning intensified.

"Y-you don't feel it?" A girl with black hair next to Rias said as she chuckled.

"Of course I feel it. I'm just a masochist so it delights me." I said as I stuck my tongue out at her. Wow, her lightning is quite powerful, sure beats sticking my finger in an outlet to get pleasure.

"Well, Round 2 then." I said as I created two more magazines with bullets in them. I threw up the Micro-Uzis as I took out the used magazines before inserting the new magazine into it. I aimed the guns at both peerages before firing again. It took a second for me to empty out the entire magazine and the two peerages noticed that.

"Issei! Transfer your power to me." Rias shouted at her Pawn, the famous Red Dragon Emperor.

"Transfer all you want. You will never be able to defeat me." I said as I felt someone stab me from behind with a sword with holy powers. The pleasure caused was electrifying but I couldn't simply let this go unpunished.

"Fool!" I said as I spun around to turn to face the person who stabbed me. It was the blond hair boy from the Gremory peerage. His sword was still stuck in me, and it burned as my Phenex regeneration kicked in. I grabbed him by the throat and easily lifted him off the ground before facing Rias who was getting her breasts touched for some strange reason by the Pawn.

"Well, then it has been fun knowing you." I said as I threw Kiba at the black haired girl from before. I then held out my right hand and a fire sphere was made, creating a small vacuum above my hand.

"Desmond! What are you doing?" Sona screamed at me.

"Oh nothing, just creating a little antimatter." I said with a smile as a little teardrop of antimatter formed in the sphere above my palm.

"You'll kill everyone!" Rias screamed at me as her Pawn stopped touching her breasts.

"Nah, I'll just kill all of you and everyone else in the surrounding area. My Phenex regeneration is the only good thing my mother passed down, and it will protect me." I said as I dissipated the vacuum around the antimatter. The antimatter contacted with some normal matter within a matter of milliseconds, and they annihilated each other, releasing a tremendous flash of light in the process. I was knocked out by the sheer amount of light and energy released as a result of the antimatter annihilation.

"Urgh, where am I?" I said as I blinked my eyes several times. I was on lying on my back on some type of grass and I looked for my hands, just to make sure they are still there. I noticed that I was still holding a Micro-Uzi in my left hand, the one that my right hand held is nowhere in sight. It was night time as far as I could tell due to the darkness in the area I am in.

"Are you okay?" I heard a male voice yell at me in Japanese. I got up and saw a stone wall in the distance, but no one was there. I turned a full one hundred eighty degrees to see several people standing there. I saw an Asian-looking boy wearing a tracksuit, a pink-haired girl wearing some type of uniform, and a blonde hair girl with big breasts looking at me in a confused way. The two girls were holding what appear to be wands and the boy has a sword on his back.

Well, this should be interesting.

* * *

Hope you liked this story. Since I need to finish up Into the Darkness and the Devil Familiar of Zero, this fanfic probably won't be updated for awhile. However, with enough popular support, I might work on this more than Into the Darkness.

Read, follow, and favorite this.

Most importantly, review! I need your reviews to tell me what I should work on.


	2. A whole new world

New chapter of The Devil Tyrant

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DXD or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

"Yes, I'm fine." I said to the Japanese speaking boy in front of me. I took a moment to breathe in the night air as I looked at my surroundings. I was in some of courtyard, far away from any known place on Earth as the air here is far too pure and free of pollution to be from Earth. It was quite refreshing on my nasal system for an actual breath of fresh air to exist. The boy in front of me was simply staring at me and by looking at his eyesight, he was looking down, probably at my Micro-Uzi.

The two girls that were standing back approached the boy, making me cautious as I felt magical energies resonating from inside of them. They are obviously Magicians, but why would they be carrying wands? Wands haven't been used much since the times of Faust due to advancements. The blonde girl feels like she has some type of nature magic inside of her, but it is the pink-haired girl who intrigues me. Magic is definitely there, but it feels like a hidden, almost secretive, type of magic inside her.

"You can understand him Saito?" The pink one spoke in some type of Romance language. It sounded very close to French, but it is in a thick German accent. I could understand her without difficulty though as I am a Devil.

"Yes, he is speaking Japanese, the language of my homeland." The boy whose name must be Saito replied. The boy then turned back to me, his eyes scanning me from top to bottom.

"Are you a government agent?" He said to me in a cautious voice. I raised my eyebrows but soon understood why he would think so.

"No I'm not. Where are we by the way?" I said as I scanned the environment one more time. The boy became on edge when I said I wasn't a government agent, probably due to the blood on my clothes. I'd think I'm a murderer if I was in his position, and that couldn't be more true.

"You are summoned to Halkeginia." He said as I raised my eyebrows. There is no place in Hell, Heaven, Earth, or any other place that goes by that name.

"Where is this Halkeginia?" I said as I narrowed my eyes, carefully examining his facial motions to detect any signs of lying.

"It is somewhere far away from Earth." Saito said as he pointed upward with his right hand. I looked up and the sight astounded me. There were two moons there, one big white one and a smaller pink one. This would probably surprise a human, but as a Devil, I've seen things crazier than this, so two moons is nothing that I'd get freaked out about.

"So why am I here?"

"You are here because you were summoned by Tiffania." He said as he gestured towards the blonde haired girl who stepped forward. I raised my eyebrows for a second before the entire thing sank in. The entire thing was ludicrous in my opinion, so I laughed in his face. I laughed so hard that I began to have problems breathing as I was rolling on the ground.

"Bwahahahahha. That is hilarious!" I said between laughs as I rolled on the ground.

"What's so funny?" He said, a bit angrily from what I could tell.

"You people think you can someone like me?" I said as I got back to my feet. The girl had power, but she shouldn't be able to summon a Low-class Devil, never mind someone like me.

"What do you mean someone like you?" He said as I became serious. What does he mean? Didn't they intend to summon a Devil?

"This." I said as I let my wings out. The boy jumped back and grabbed his sword in surprise, while the two girls gasped.

"What are you?" He screamed at me as I laughed.

"Why of course a Devil!" I said as my wings combusted, a natural reflex for anyone with Phenex blood.

"What is a Devil?" The blonde girl asked.

"Tiffania, get back! He is very dangerous!" He said as he readied his sword.

"Well, you got that right." I smirked.

"Saito, what should we do?" The pink-haired girl said.

"Louise, we need to knock him out so Tiffania can finish the contract with him." Saito said as the girl named Louise readied her wand.

"Well, you are humans, you can get the first try." I taunted them as Louise reddened in anger. I dropped my Micro-Uzi, wanting to give these humans a fighting chance in battle.

"Take this!" Saito said as he tried to slash me with his sword. His speed surprised me as he closed the distance quite quickly. I dodged his first strike, aimed at my head, by performing a back flip and landing ten feet back. I noticed his left hand was glowing, probably a branding rune or something along those lines.

"Well, that was underwhelming." I said as I held out my right hand. I unleashed a stream of fire as I charged in, but I was disappointed to see that his sword was absorbing it.

"Partner! His fire magic is too strong!" The sword spoke as I stopped the attack, the shock of a talking sword overcoming me.

"Explosion!" Louise said as I noticed her wand in the corner of my left eye. An explosion happened in the spot where I stood and knocked me back a few feet. My left arm was blown off in the explosion as I began to laugh.

"Bwhaahhahaha. That is great!" I said as the pain from the strike made me feel alive. My Phenex regeneration then kicked in, giving me a new left arm. Louise was surprised when this happened, as was Tiffania.

"How can you do that?" She said as Saito stood next to her.

"I'm a descendent of the Phenex, Devil of regeneration and immortality." I said with smile as I created a Micro-Uzi out of before loading it with a magazine. I raised my right arm up for another fire attack.

"Die!" I said as I prepared a fireball. The fireball grew to the size of a basketball which I launched at her.

"Dispel!" She said as my fireball dissipated before it burned her. Well, this human has some skill after all.

"Ho, impressive you can block a Phenex's fireball. Dodge this!" I said as I raised my Micro-Uzi up. I aimed at straight at Louise before pulling the trigger. I was in the process of emptying out the magazine when I saw a burst of fire coming from my right. The fire intercepted my bullets and melted them all, resulting in molten lead hitting the girl once, but other than that missing her.

"Louise!" A male said as he went to aid her. Three more people arrived where we were. A balding man with glasses and a staff, a tan and busty redhead, and a bluenette girl with a shepherd's staff all came onto the scene of my fight.

"Saito, who is this intruder?!" The man said as he raised his staff at me.

"Names Desmond Naberius." I remarked as I fired a stream of fire through my Micro-Uzi at the man. At the last second, I saw Saito jump in and block it with his sword. He charged at me, his sword blocking my stream of fire until he was about four feet away from me.

"Take this!" He said as he swung his sword at my face. I noticed this and tried to dodge by pulling my head back, but it was too late and the tip of the sword made contact with my left cheek.

"That actually hurt!" I said as I smiled before realizing something. Since his sword was already hot, any scar from that strike will cauterize before my Phenex regeneration kicks in, resulting in a permanent scar. My face is now ruined and I am pissed off at this.

"You bitch!" I said as I parried the sword away with my left hand before grabbing Saito by the throat with my right hand. I love watching him squirm and struggle to get out as I lifted him about five feet off the ground. Ah, foolish human.

"Saito!" Louise, Tiffania, and the bald man yelled.

"Darling!" The busty redhead yelled. I simply smirked at all this and tightened the grip on him, gradually squeezing out the life inside of him. I could hear his breaths becoming less and less useful, and he stopped struggling.

"Want him? You can have him!" I said as I chucked him at Louise. Louise caught him, but was thrown back a few feet and skidded on the grass. I laughed for a moment before looking at the ones who were still standing.

"Die demon!" The balding man said to me as a three headed serpent made out of fire came out of the staff he was holding. Pfft, these flames felt weak compared to what I can do. I smiled and waited for the snake to hit me.

"Bwhaahhahahahahhahahaha. I'm the fucking Phenex, do you think these pathetic flames will do anything to me?" I said as I flexed my muscles as flames engulfed my body.

These flames were much cooler than something needed to make me worry so I laughed as the stream of fire continued. I could see the fear in his eyes when I stopped laughing, the fear of having your best move reduced to nothing. I was overjoyed to see the embodiment of fear etch itself into his face as the stream of fire stopped.

"Now, let me show you what true fire is." I saw as I threw my Micro-Uzi on the ground. I created a fireball in each hand and grew them to the size of basketballs. I combined them and aimed at the bald man.

"You are a disgrace to fire. Die!" I said as I threw the fireball like it was a baseball. The ball hit him, and by the sound of his bloodcurdling screams, I'd say the fireball is effective. The others looked at me with a look of disgust on their faces, which I found really amusing.

"You killed Colbert." The busty redhead said with a tone of sadness and anger in her voice.

"Yeah so? What part of my face gives away that I care?" I said as I gestured towards my face. Her face reddened with anger and she aimed her wand at me. She created a fireball and I sighed as the inched closer to me.

"Did you learn your lesson? I'm the Phenex! Your fire is nothing compared to mine!" I said as took in the stream of fire. The fire was even cooler than the bald man's, so she is even weaker than him.

"Pathetic." I said as I rushed forward at her, closing the distance between us within two seconds. I grabbed her by the throat with my left hand, and lifted her up a few inches.

"You have nice breasts." I said with a smile as my right hand felt them. These are definitely real, a nice change compared to the fake breasts back in Hell or Earth. She struggled while her blue haired friend launched a pathetic wind storm at me.

"Don't worry, you're next." I said, my gaze never turning from the redhead in my hand. I chucked her at the wall behind her, creating a sizable hole in the wall.

I then turned and looked at the blue haired girl, but noticed a group of people coming from the tower in the distance. I guess the noise woke everyone up from their sleep. Well, I've done enough damage today in my opinion, so it is time to leave.

"You are lucky, not many people fight the Phenex and live to tell the tale." I said as I flew up about fifty feet into the air. I could see a large number of Magicians gathering in the courtyard, so I'll give them a little parting gift.

"Rain shower for all!" I shouted down at them as I created a large amount of pure alcohol before letting it fall to the courtyard below. I then created a small fireball and threw it down, igniting the alcohol, creating an inferno in the courtyard.

I smiled as I looked over my handiwork and after a few seconds, I left. The scene was rather marvelous, although the screams of pain I could go without. I flew straight ahead as I'm not sure where I am going, so I aimlessly flew in the direction I believe to be North East.

As I flew for what seemed hours, the terrain started to change. It was a lot of forest, and very few towns. Soon plains and then mountains came into view, and I noticed an explosion happen in the corner of my left eye. There was a large golem which is at least thirty feet by my guess, and various magical spells being performed in the distance. This peaked my interest and I went to the source of the golem, which was a large estate.

I gradually descended and landed in the forest along the estate. I retracted my wings to avoid attention as fire wings are easily noticeable, even to the idiotic humans.

There was a massive stone wall that encircles the perimeter from the outside as I saw from above. I walked up to the wall and saw a massive hole in the wall, a few feet from my position. I peeked through the opening and saw a battle going on. There were many people with swords and spears, laying on the ground, their bodies motionless and some even completely flattened. They are probably guards paid to defend this estate from attack by intruders, judging by their attire.

I could see a hooded figure on top of the golem, but he was being attacked from three sides. There were three people, each wearing regal clothing, attacking the golem with different magical attacks. An elderly man in his fifties with grey hair was attacking from the front with fire magic, a teenager with blonde hair attacking with water, and a middle-aged woman attacking with wind magic. I observed them from far away with interest and tried to get a closer look on the action by moving closer.

"Your reign of terror is over Fouquet!" I heard the old man say as he conjured up a large fireball. The old man was speaking in what sounds like German with a Russian accent. The fireball looks impressive from far, but it is probably weak, as is all human magic is. The fireball hit the massive golem square in the chest, and caused it to explode.

The figure was thrown off by the explosion and landed on the ground hard, probably breaking a few bones in their leg due to not properly breaking the fall. I watched with interest as the three Magicians approached the one named Fouquet, their wands at the ready. Fouquet looks like he is struggling to get up from what I could see, and couldn't move in the face of the three Magicians in front of him.

"Let's see what you look like, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." The old man said as he knocked the wand out of Fouquet's hand. The young man knocked Fouquet back down as he tried to get back onto his feet, and the woman stood behind Fouquet, blocking any possible escape by him.

The old man removed the hood on Fouquet, revealing long green hair. My, Fouquet isn't a he, it's a she! Fouquet looks like a woman in her early twenties and she has glasses from my view.

"You, peasant! Help us this criminal inside!" The old man said as he pointed his finger at me. I so was amused at the whole scene that I didn't notice him turning his line of sight at me.

"What did you just call me peasant, asshole?" I said angrily. How dare him. I am not a peasant. I am a Marquis of Hell.

"I called you peasant, peasant. I am Lord Albert von Aachen and I command that you help us bring her in." He said angrily as he glared at me. Aachen? So they have similar city names to those on Earth. Fascinating.

"Not going to happen." I said as I saw the others turn to face me.

"Then die for your insolence peasant." He said as he aimed his wand at me as I raised my eyebrows. It appears this place has a feudal system of government, similar to the Middle Ages on Earth. He raised his wand at me and began to chant something with I couldn't comprehend. A stream of fire came out at the end of his wand, and I smiled waited for the thing to hit me as it can't do serious damage to the Phenex.

"Yeah, not going to work." I said after a few seconds, basking in his weak fire. He was stunned at me doing this, as was the rest of his family.

"How are you not harmed?!" He shouted angrily at me. He briefly increased the intensity of the fire, but then stopped after I started laughing at the futility of the entire situation.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." I said as I held my right hand up. I materialized a spear made out of Gold and chucked it at the old man, hitting him square in the head, killing him in a fast and efficient way if I say so myself.

"You killed him!" The young man said as he released Fouquet. He aimed his wand at me and wore a look of rage on his face. Good, let the hate flow through you. The woman did the same and they both started to chant something.

"Yeah, that's not going to work." I said as I materialized two Silver spears in front of me and sent them flying at the two. One spear hit the woman in the head, going straight through it, instant kill award for me. The second hit the young man in the chest area, maybe through the heart, I can't really tell from my position. He dropped to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth, the life leaving his body as his body collapsed.

Fouquet was looking at me as I calmly strolled up to her, fear evident as she tried to raise her wand at me. I grabbed it as I stood in front of her, twirling it in my right hand before throwing it up into the air, catching it with my left hand.

"Not today sugar tits." I said as I snapped her pathetic wand like the twig it is. She looked at me weirdly when I called her sugar tits, but glared at me when she managed to get back to her feet.

"Who are you?" She spat out.

"You first tits." I said with a smirk as she stood still, probably thinking about something.

"My name is Longueville." She said after a while. I could tell that is a lie as when there is hesitation, the mind needs to think of the lie.

"We both know that is a lie honey. Why don't you tell me the truth?" I said as I looked at her body. Her cloak hid most of it, but she looks rather attractive from the outside.

"My name is Matilda de Sachsen Gotha. Who might you be?"

"My name is Desmond Naberius, Marquis of Hell." I said with a smile.

"Why did you save me?" She said after a moment of silence. I looked at her blankly and then formulated my response.

"The battle looked interesting from above, so I decided to check it out. When the man called me a peasant and tried to attack me, I killed them all as no one calls me a peasant and lives." I said as I turned around to see the scenery.

This woman did quite a number on this place by herself, I'm impressed by her magical ability and the damage she inflicted. I quickly turned around when I felt a small wind behind me, and turned around to see a wand in my face.

"Thanks for saving me, but you saw what I did, so you need to die." She said as a fireball burned my face. The fireball caught me off guard and managed to knock me onto the ground. This was even weaker than that busty girl back at that place, so it was rather pathetic. My Phenex regeneration instantly healed me and she, probably thinking I am dead, turned around.

"Do you think that will kill me?" I said as I got back to my feet, startling her as she was starting to leave. I created a Glock 17 handgun with a magazine already inside in my right hand.

"How are you not dead?" She said angrily as she swung her arm to aim her wand at me. Not going to happen this time bitch.

"That doesn't matter bitch." I said as I blocked her wand arm with my left hand. I then put my Glock 17 right in her stomach, and pulled the trigger. A loud bang sound followed, and she collapsed on the ground, blood spewing onto the grass below.

"What did you do to me?" She asked as I stared at her with an indignant look on my face.

"I shot you, are you dumb?" I said as blood spewed from her body, rapidly draining her life force away. I simply smiled as she bled out in front of me, putting my hands in my pants pockets and admiring my handiwork.

"What's this?" I said out loud as I felt something in my left side pants pocket. It was a coin, the exact size, shape and color of a Nickel. I can't believe that I had completely forgotten about this coin. This is my very own creation, I call it the Coin of Life. I modeled it after the fake Beelzebub's Evil Pieces, but this is quite different. It has the ability to bring any type of being back from the dead, or so it seems as I have only tested it on Devils, Yokai, and for the fun, a Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel in question was revived but I had to put him down as he ranted about how he was going to kill me once he got back to his senses. The Fallen Angel managed to escape the restraints on the operating table, and he threw a light spear at me, but I dodged at burned him to death with a stream of fire. This time, he died for good and there is no chance of him coming back.

Normally, if Fallen Angel or Devil dies, that is it, they can't be revived, and since they were already in Hell, they can't go back and they go to a place of nothingness, but my coins have changed this. I created this specifically for the True Satan Faction, as they have lost many good Devils due to the wretched Gremory, especially the Red Dragon Emperor.

I glanced at the coin I have never tried it on humans, so it might not work on her. Might as well find out, just to see if can bring a human back from the dead.

I approached the prone Matilda, who was lying in a pool of her own blood. I put my gun down and then placed my right hand on her neck, trying to find a pulse, no matter how faint. I couldn't find one, so she must be dead from the blood loss. I put the coin where her heart should be, and pushed it in, creating a faint red glow as it went in. I stood up and glanced over the body, not noticing any immediate change. After a few seconds, the bullet wound closed up by itself, fixing what was the source of death.

I smiled as my creation is doing what I created it to do. My coin is like the perfect doctor, it goes into the body, fixes what was wrong, and gives a jumpstart to the heart of the being, giving them life. I spent many hours creating it, perfecting it, and testing it on dying beings, and my final design works perfectly as the coin can do anything that is necessary to save the being. The coin is an extension of me and my powers, so the coin can adapt itself to the being, creating anything necessary inside to sustain life, which in this cause must be blood.

I kneeled and felt for a pulse again. This time, I felt a faint pulse, giving her life. Damn, I'm good. So my piece officially works on Devils, Yokai, Fallen Angels, and now, humans. I put my gun in my right pocket, and then thought about what to do before deciding on my next move.

I picked up her body, bridal style and looked around. The three bodies were still behind me, the spears coming through their bodies. The estate door was open, and it was relatively cold outside, so I walked towards the entrance. There were dead guards littering the path towards the door, so I carefully stepped over the guards and made my way towards the door.

Once inside, I shut the door behind me and looked at the interior. It was definitely medieval era as the chandelier near the door was definitely old. The house was surprisingly well lit, considering it was all candle based. I started walked past rooms with many plain beds inside. Rooms too plain to be a noble's, so they must be the servants' quarters.

I exited this section and was soon walking in a hallway with portraits of the three people I killed, hanging proudly on the walls. I walked passed this and soon found the nicer rooms in upscale hallways. I looked in each room, making sure that no one else was in the house. The house was large with over ten bedrooms. Each room was well decorated, having a well made bed and a couch inside the room. It took a few minutes to make sure that no one else was in the house. They must have fled in the ensuing chaos, probably panicked at the prospect of death if they remained.

I soon came upon a room, far grander than anything I have seen yet. This room has massive doors and when I opened it, there was a massive portrait of the woman and older man hanging in the wall facing me.

"Must be the master bedroom." I mused to myself as I noticed a large king-size bed with a blue blanket underneath the portrait. I placed Matilda on the left side of the bed before placing her left hand in handcuffs I just created. I placed one side on her hand, and the other on the bedpost next to her. Can't have her escaping can I? I need someone to tell me about this place, and she is the one to do it.

I placed my gun on the nightstand next to her, before going to the right side of the bed. I pulled the blanket over us, and fell asleep as I mulled over what happened today.

I woke up as I felt something nudge into my nose. My eyes slowly opened, revealing the barrel of a gun pointed at my face. My eyes were groggy and I couldn't tell who it was until my vision became normal.

"What's up sugar tits?" I said as my eyes deciphered the picture in front of me. Matilda was on the bed, on top of me with the Glock 17 straight at my face. She somehow must have escaped her handcuffs as they weren't on her wrist as far as I could see. It was morning as I could see rays of light coming through the window behind her.

"Shut up! How am I not dead?" She shouted angrily.

"Well from where I come from, we start off with a good morning." I said as I pushed the gun away from my face while pushing her off me with my feet. She was pushed a good five feet back, surprised at what I just did to her as I jumped rolled off the bed.

"As for your question, I revived you." I said as her face became full of anger.

"Stop lying! Only elves have magic that can revive people." She said as she aimed the gun at me again. I raised my eyebrows when I heard elves, but quickly focused at her as she approached me with the Glock 17 in her hand.

"The safety is on." I said as I slapped the gun away from my face as she fired off a shot. I then grabbed her wrist as I disarmed her, taking back my gun.

"Well, we are right back where we started." I said as I aimed my gun at her face. She had a look of defiance on her face as the barrel of my gun was right at her right eye.

"Go ahead, do it." She said defiantly as she spat at me.

"Maybe in due time." I said as I raised up the Glock 17, then I hit her with the base of the gun. She fell to the ground as I pistol whipped her two more times as she started to bleed. She was unconscious after the third time, so I stopped to prevent further damage.

"Well, you should answer my questions now." I said as I created shackles on her arms and legs to prevent her from doing her Houdini routine again.

I opened the door before returning to grab her to take her for interrogation. I dragged her by her feet as I went room to room, looking for a suitable place for interrogation. I looked around for several minutes before stumbling into the kitchen. I noticed a door in the corner of the kitchen and I opened it. It was the entrance to a wine cellar, so I dragged Matilda who was still unconscious down the stairs into the dark cellar.

The cellar was dark, but as a Devil, I could see perfectly in the dark so I have no problems. I let go of Matilda as I started walking in the rows of bottled wines before I picked one bottle randomly out of the wine rack. I took out the cork and drank some of the wine as I saw a chair at the end of the row I am currently in.

"Rice wine, nice." I said to myself as I picked up the wooden chair with my left hand, carefully holding it as I sipped the rice wine from the bottle in my right hand. I walked back to the entrance of the cellar where Matilda was waiting before I put her in the chair.

"Let's get you comfortable." I said, rearranging the shackles to go around the legs of the chair, preventing her from escaping.

"Let's get you awake sugar tits." I said as I created a smelling salt in my left hand. I put my hand up to her nose, and then she started to move.

"Have a nice dream, sugar tits?" I asked her as she became conscious.

"What is it that you want from me?" She said as she noticed the shackles on her body, preventing any hope of escape.

"I just want to ask you some questions. You will answer them or else."

* * *

I am disappointed that I only have 1 review up. Please, please, if you read this, take the time to review. I need your input to tell me what I am doing wrong so I can fix it. If you have plot ideas, post it in the comments so I can see your ideas.

Read, review, follow, and favorite. See you next time.


	3. Desmond von Aachen?

Hello there. Skylinemaster here today with another installment of The Devil Tyrant. I am on a roll today. First with the first chapter of the Rosario/DXD crossover, and now this.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DXD or Familiar of Zero.

Without further delay, enjoy.

* * *

"This is truly funny." I muttered to myself after "questioning" Matilda. She is sleeping at the moment, probably out due to the relatively minor torture I performed after she answered some basic questions, so I am going to go outside just to make sure I don't wake her up with my self-discussions. The interrogation took around ten minutes, which I must say is far longer than any human I've ever met could handle. Matilda is truly something special if she could withstand my psychological and physical torture for that long.

This is something that one needs to hear to believe. I am in Halkeginia at the moment, and this Halkeginia shares major similarities to Europe in the Middle Ages, minus the supposed magocracy ruling this land. The magical users here are Nobles, and those without magic are commoners, according to Matilda. In Germania, she told me it is different though as commoners with enough money can buy titles of nobility. The nobles here are pretty much the same as the lords from the Middle Ages, giving protection in exchange for food, but I suppose here it is worse as the commoners can't defend themselves against the magic wielding nobility.

This land, it is just mine for the taking. The lack of education of the commoners, the easy manipulation of said commoners, it is just an absolutely euphoric feeling to have rushing throughout my body. I was passed over as heir to the Naberius due to the fact that I was simply three years younger than my idiotic sister, so having this opportunity to seize power here is a small consolation prize for the time that I have wasted.

From the information Matilda told me before she passed out, there are five main powers in this continent. There is Tristain, which is supposedly a Holland-like country as it is in the middle of many large powers. There is Germania where I am currently staying, and I chuckled when I heard the name as from what Matilda mentioned, this place is just like Germany back in the 1500s. There is Gallia to the west, which is similar to France in some respects. There is a Romalia, which is just like Vatican City, and it is apparently very powerful in terms of its influence as there is a Pope there. The last great power isn't even on the continent, but it is floating in the middle of the sky. The country goes by the name of Albion, which I chuckled at. It seems that I am in some twisted role playing game as all of these countries are remarkably similar to the European countries in terms of name and characteristics.

I walked out of the kitchen, pondering what I am going to do now. I saw an open door, and I went in, seeing a mirror in there. I saw myself, my tattered and burned suit, and this will not do.

I created a black pair of dress pants, a black blazer, black socks, and black dress shoes as I took of my current clothes. I then created white dress shirt made out of silk which I put on my body. I buttoned up the dress shirt as I kicked off my current shoes. I finished buttoning up my shirt as I put on the blazer. I then took of my belt and my pants dropped, and I kicked them to the side as I put my new pants on. I then slipped on my socks, the cotton tightly embracing my feet as they came up to my ankles. I then put my size ten dress shoes, making sure it wasn't too tight. It was a perfect fit, I must thank the creator of these fine masterpieces.

I felt warm inside my new suit as I stared at the gorgeous man who was in the mirror. There is nothing like the feeling of a freshly made suit in my opinion, nothing can hold a candle to the smell of this. I realized I was missing something that every suit should have, a pocket square. I created a red pocket square, and gently tucked it in my front pocket.

"Damn I look good." I said as I exited the room as I thought about how I can take over this continent. I could simply try to destroy all that might stand in my way, but that could be rather time consuming and destructive. I want to rule over a land with people, not ashes, so this option is out of question so far.

"What to do? What to do?" I said as I made my way to the living room, taking a seat on the ornate couch, before dozing off for a short nap.

"Ugh, you escaped again?" I muttered as I felt something jabbing me in the face, which I thought was Matilda who somehow managed to escape the shackles again. I gradually opened my eyes, and saw seven people in uniform in front of me, each pointing a spear in my direction. Each was wearing medieval style armor, but the one who was looking at me closely was wearing especially ornate armor.

"Who are you?" The one with ornate armor said to me in a rough voice. He is in his mid thirties with long brown hair and a moustache and he is probably the officer, as I see a short sword on him as opposed to the spears the others are carrying.

"Who am I? Who are you asshole?" I replied as I yawn. I could tell he wasn't satisfied with my answer as he punched me in the face. Wow, this person hits like a five year old girl. The other soldiers started to laugh and taunt me as the officer continued to hit me.

"I am Count Johann Becker. Now, who are you?"

"Names Desmond Naberius." I said as he started laughing.

"What kind of ridiculous name is that?" He said as I frowned. Yeah, make fun of my name asshole, lets see where that gets you.

"Making fun of my name asshole? Burn!" I said as I leaped forward and pushed a fireball into his face, causing him to scream like a girl.

"Oh Brimir, we've insulted a mage!" One of the soldiers yelled as he dropped his weapon before collapsing on the floor in front of me. The rest followed suit, and I was soon staring at a semi-circle of bowing soldiers.

"Don't kill us!" they begged in unison.

"That's more like it. Desmond Naberius, Marquis Desmond Naberius." I said as they continued begging for forgiveness.

"Nah, I'll teach you not to laugh at me." I said as I launched a stream of fire at the crowd, incinerating five and leaving two of them unharmed. It was rather satisfying to see the two remaining soldiers whimpering on the ground, begging me not to kill them like I did their companions.

"Now, I feel generous, so you two may live. Rise up now." I told them as they slowly rose up. The two slowly rose up, their features obscured by medieval helmets that covered their entire face.

"Thank you, kind lord." One said as he rose up.

"Now, why did you come to here?" I said, focusing my power on the two in front of me.

"Yesterday was the monthly meeting of the nobles. The minister that lives here didn't arrive to the meeting, so Emperor Albert sent us to retrieve him, and now we met you." They replied in unison.

"Interesting, where are you planning to take me?" I asked as I noticed the officer in the corner of my eye, struggling to crawl away from the scene.

"To the Emperor's court in Vindobona." The one on the left replied.

"I see, well, I see no reason why I shouldn't go. Lead me there." I said as the two soldiers breathed a sigh of relief in front of me."

"Yes lord." The one on the right said as they both turned around.

"One last thing." I said as I created a black, steel box around the officer that tried to crawl out of the room. The square box is seven feet long and twelve feet high, more than enough space to accommodate my friend inside. I walked up to the box and rested my right hand on it as I sighed.

"Not so tough are you now, eh Johann?" I said with a snicker.

"Wait, what are you going to do to me?" He replied in a panicked voice, revealing the true coward within.

"Oh, me? I'm not going to do anything. I can tell it is dark and lonely in there, so you might want some company." I said as I tried to remember the organic chemistry of insects. One kind of insect instantly popped into my head, so I decided to create those insects to keep Johann company.

"How do you like your new companions?" I said as Johann started to scream.

"What are these things?!" He screamed from inside the box.

"Don't worry, they are just Asian giant hornets. Don't worry, as long as you stay away from their nest, they will not harm you. But what is the fun in that?" I said as I created a large quantity of their attack pheromone inside the box.

"Now you kids have fun." I said as I turned my back on the box as terrifying screams started coming from the box. Ah, that is just music to my ears.

"Let's go." I said as I made my way back to the two soldiers, who stood there absolutely silent as the lack of sound in the room reflected. The one on the left broke the silence and nodded before turning around and walking towards the exit of the room, with the other one and I following closely behind him. We exited from the large doors of the entrance, and soon came upon the cool Germanian air. We walked to the rear of the estate where I noticed a few stables with horses inside.

We walked towards the stables as I kept my eye on the soldier behind me, making sure he doesn't try to attack me. It was silent outside except for a slight breeze coming out of the Northwest, but the clanking of the soldiers' footwear interrupted the calm silence. We reached the stables and saw the horses, each having a light armor helmet protecting its head. The smell of the stable was what you would expect from it, smelly and awfully damp.

"Choose one." The soldier in front of me said as he walked to a stall and ran his hand on the head of the brown horse inside. The horse replied happily and the soldier opened the stall door, letting the animal walk out of it.

I looked around and saw a horse two stalls down from me. This was a black horse without armor on it, revealing its flowing mane of hair. A black horse is supposed to represent one of the Four Horsemen, so it is rather fitting that I should use it.

"Hey there, want a rider?" I said as I extended my hand out, waiting for the horse to show some form of acknowledgement. The horse neighed and nodded its head in response, so I opened the stall door, allowing the horse to come out. I mounted the horse, sitting on its saddle while gripping the reins tightly as I looked at the soldiers who both had brown horses.

"How long before we get to this city?" I asked, not knowing the distance to this Vindobona.

"Within the day. We should be able to get there in four hours." One said.

"Let's get a move-on then." I said as the others led their horses out of the stable. We made our way past the entrance of the estate, and began our long trek to Vindobona. I kept my focus on the soldiers in front of me, following them extremely close by horseback while observing the changing nature around us.

"So Lord Naberius, how can you cast magic without a chant or a wand?" The soldier in front asked me as our convoy came across a bridge that was over a river.

"I naturally have these powers."

"How? Only elves can cast magic without chants or wands."

"My family has long possessed these powers. Please don't ask me anything else." I said, annoyed that I have to respond to him as I am somewhat tired. Killing really takes a lot out of you, you know what mean?

"Yes my Lord." The first soldier said as my horse made it over the bridge. We continued walking for another few hours as I looked up at the sun directly overhead me. I checked my watch and saw the time is noon exactly. No need to adjust the watch to this time zone, great, I don't need any other headaches. After crossing bridge and going through three forests, I could see something relatively large in the distance.

"Is that it?" I asked as the object came into view. The object is a palace on top of a hill, probably overlooking a city.

"Yes, this is the capital of Vindobona." The soldier directly in front of me said as we arrived at the top of a hill. I looked down from my horse, seeing the hustle and bustle of this medieval town.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I said as the first one continued on the path after stopping. The three of us went into town and everyone moved out of the way for us, whispering as they noticed me.

"Do you see the one at the back?" I heard one young blonde woman state to a girl beside her. She whispered in a low voice, but we Devils have the ability to pick up the smallest sound, no matter where.

"Yes, he is cute." Her friend, a skinny teenage girl with long brown hair stated. The girl looks to be about fifteen years old, and she is standing in a group of five teenage girls. All the girls look to be fifteen years old, give or take a year.

"I know, he looks just like a prince." Another blonde girl said.

"I wish he would be my lord." The first one responded. I love truly love this hearing ability. It helps me pick up even the tiniest gossip, although I didn't expect to use it on a teenage girl's conversation.

"Thank you ladies. I'm very well aware of my dashing looks and I am of royalty" I said as I smiled and waved at them as my horse passed them by. I could hear the sound of bodies hitting the cold ground, probably fainting, as the power of hormones in a teenage fan girl is nothing to underestimate.

The same thing happened a few more times as we moved through the medieval streets of Vindobona, women, young and old, fainting when I smiled and acknowledged them. The scenery started to change, just as the women did. When we went into town, the girls were dressed in peasants clothing and the area is probably a commoner's marketplace, smelling of trash and litter on the streets.

The part I am in now is radically different from the first part. The aroma in the air was lovely and the small was of lavender and other exotic perfumes. The women are dressed in fine dresses, with handmaidens at each side, probably to serve every whim for pennies on the dollar.

"Lord, Lord, we are here." One of the soldiers said as he tugged my shirt, snapping me out of my daydream.

I looked around to see a bunch of guards, decked out in steel armor and wielding halberds, near me. I looked in front of me and saw a Renaissance style building in front of me. The building was massive from the outside, easily over fifty feet tall and the doors to the building are massive. The building was constructed with what appears to be red bricks, except for the statues that lie near the door I am in front of.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It is the hall where the nobles meet." The first guard stated.

"I see." I said as I dismounted my horse.

"Let's take you into the meeting hall." The first guard said as he turned around, the second guard and I following closely behind.

We walked to the door as I was eyed by heavily armored knights in bulky armor. I grinned at them and then made my way through the massive, ornate doors. We walked towards the meeting hall as I looked around, seeing medieval statues of various objects, as I passed them by. I also noticed the various portraits of men as I walked by them, glancing at the extremely long names under each picture.

"Here it is." One of the guards said to me as we came upon a magnificent wooden door. There are two guards in front who moved out of the way to let us through. The door opened and I saw an elevated stage with a throne and podium on it.

I walked in an aisle towards the stage as I took in the surroundings. This meeting hall really looks like an opera house as there is a lower section and an upper section for seating. There were several hundred people in the room, all males from what I can see at the moment. There are stained windows near the top of the walls, letting light creep into the large hall.

"Guard, who are you?" The man on the throne bellowed. The man looks to be in his late fifties, and he possessed gray hair, and is dressed in regal clothing. The things that stand out most are his scepter and his crown, so he is probably the king of this place. The guards that stood in front of the stage blocked the steps to the stage. Everyone in the hall fell silent as we reached the steps towards the line of guards.

"Franz Schaefer. I was part of Captain Johann Becker's group that was ordered to go to Lord Albert von Aachen's residence." The first guard said as both of them bowed.

"I see. Where is Lord Aachen and who is this you have brought along?" The elderly man asked.

"Lord Aachen is dead. We found his body this morning." The guard said slowly as the man suddenly stood up.

"What?! Who killed him?!" He yelled out.

"We don't know sir. We found this man, sleeping in the house when we searched it. He is a noble as he burnt Captain Becker and some of the other guards." The guard said as he gestured at me, his voice trembling when answering the man. I found it rather amusing that this elderly man can strike the fear of God into someone like that.

"And who are you?" The elderly man as he focused his attention at me.

"The name's Desmond Naberius."

"Okay then. Would you mind explaining why my friend is dead?" He said, his glare piercing through my very essence, not that I cared anyway.

"I was traveling through the area when I noticed a fierce battle going on nearby. I decided to check it out and noticed a figure on top of a golem, fighting off three magic users. I heard one of the users call the figure on the golem Fouquet." I said as the entire hall started to whisper.

"Fouquet, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt!" I heard someone in the bottom section say.

"I heard. Fouquet stole from me too!" Another whispered as my Devil hearing kicked in.

"Enough!" The elderly man next to me on the stage said as he banged the bottom of his scepter down, causing a deadening silence to fall over the entire room.

"What happened afterward?" The elderly man asked as I continued.

"Fouquet created spears and managed to impale the older man and woman before he turned his attention to the youngest one, who was the son I think. Fouquet created a spear and stabbed the young man to death."

"Why didn't you do anything?" The elderly man asked.

"I did. After he killed the two older people, I rushed in and tried to stop Fouquet from killing the young man. I aimed a wind spell at Fouquet, but he dodged it and stabbed the man as I tried to save him." I said as the elderly man nodded.

"I see. What happened afterwards?"

"Fouquet created a golem to try and crush me, but I dodged it and unleashed a fire spell at him, killing him, and destroying any remainder of his body." I said as the hall erupted in chatter.

"Did you hear that? He killed Fouquet!" One stated.

"We are finally free from this scourge!" Another added.

"We need to reward this man." The first one added, bringing a smile to my face. I see that they ate up the entire story. My mother always said I was a good liar. Always have been since age seven.

"Silence!" The elderly man said, causing the hall to become silent again.

"You have ridded us of the curse known as Fouquet. We need to reward you."

"No need." I said, hoping he would insist on it.

"No I insist to give you a reward." He said as I smiled. Humans, they are so predictable in their behaviors once you study them in-depth.

"I see, what will you give me?"

"Since my friend Albert was killed, would you like to take his place? You are a mage after all, so you deserve some land." The man said, causing a murmur in the audience.

"I would love to." I said with a smile as I thought about what I could do.

"Okay then, but you do need to contribute something to Germanian society. What are your skills?"

"I can create firearms." I said as everyone became dead silent.

"You can?" The elderly man asked skeptically.

"I'll show you." I said as I created a Beretta 92 in my left hand.

"Happy?" I said as the entire audience erupted in laughter, causing a vein to appear in my head.

"HAHAHA, what can that little thing do?" One said as he laughed.

"That can't hurt a fly!" Another stated. Yeah, keep laughing, I'll show you.

"Shut up!" I said as I aimed the gun at lower section. They are about one-hundred meters away from me, and I have fifteen bullets to waste. I fired into the crowded section as I saw the people there scream and drop dead, right in front of my eyes.

"What madness!" Someone from the top said.

"How can he fire without reloading?" Another chimed in as I grinned.

"What an incredible range from something so small!" A third man added.

"My firearms don't need to stop!"I said as I created another magazine and swapped my empty magazine out for it.

"Simply impressive!" The elderly man next to me said as guards came onto the stage, their halberds pointed straight at me.

"I know." I said as I aimed at the now mostly empty bottom section.

"Wait my son, there is no need for violence. Guards, stand down." He said as the guards lowered their weapons at me.

"Smart move." I said as I aimed my firearm down.

"You truly have a talent for innovation. Our weapons can't fire like that."

"I can tell. Only my land has such weapons."

"Where is your land?"

"It is a place that is very far from here. It is called Hell."

"I see, I have never heard of this Hell before, but I can see it is quite advanced."

"That it is."

"So that settles it. You will be Germania's weapons manufacturer. With your weaponry, Germania will be the most powerful nation on Halkeginia." The elderly man declared.

"Sounds good. Where do I live though?" I asked.

"You can have Albert's place. You are now Desmond von Aachen. You are now lord of Aachen and all the inhabitants on that land are your people." He said as he beamed with happiness.

"Sounds good. What happens now?"

"Now my son, you get a piece of parchment, proving your status as nobility."

"Interesting. Looks like you have yourself a deal."

"Good my son."

"Just curious, what is your name?" I asked as his eyebrows raised before he laughed.

"I am Albert the Third of Germania and I am the Emperor." He said as I nodded. Crown, scepter, makes sense.

"Well, I look forward to being a noble here." I said as I looked at the bodies in the lower section.

"I won't get in trouble because of that will I?" I said as I pointed at the bodies.

"No, they are only commoners that bought those titles with money. They aren't true nobles so no one will miss them." He said as I noticed people in the top section nodding their heads in agreement.

"Alright then, when do I start?" I said with a smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoy another installment of The Devil Tyrant.

Read, follow, favorite, and most importantly review! This story is built on your reviews, so I need it for suggestions/comments.


End file.
